


cherry wine

by constantconstellations



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, fluff party, it took me 3 hours to edit and write this omg, this is all Hozier's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantconstellations/pseuds/constantconstellations
Summary: blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine





	cherry wine

_Her eyes and words are so icy_

_Oh but she burns Like rum on the fire_

_Hot and fast and angry as she can be_

_I walk my days on a wire._

_-cherry wine, hozier_

 

* * *

 

 

The warm yet humid Tuesday afternoon made Betty uncomfortable in her studio apartment. Jughead had gone out to work his usual Tuesday shift at Starbucks, leaving Betty behind along with Hotdog. Checking the clock, it was only 1:45pm, Jughead gets off his shift in 2 hours time which leaves Betty to wonder whether she should spring clean a little.

 

She was unwilling to battle the heat so she decided to just don an old t-shirt which belonged to the raven-haired boy along with her panties, putting her hair into a bun because she would be sweating by the time she’s done.

 

Jackie and Wilson played in the background, drowning out the sounds of the constant honking of cars outside. They were only 19 and they decided to leave everything behind in Riverdale and start fresh in New York, Jughead had left the Serpents peacefully; fully supporting him in his decision. As for Betty’s parents- they weren’t too keen on the idea but _Alice Cooper_ gave them her blessings, Betty found it eerie at first but she learned that her mother made the exact same decision as she did. Telling her that she could come back any time that they desired.

 

Nevertheless, Veronica wanted to do a little farewell gift for her beloved friend, she offered them an apartment that her father owned, asking him to lower the price due to the shortage of money that they had. Of course- Betty refused violently at first but she soon grew to accept it after much persuasion.

 

And with tears of sadness and words like _“I’ll miss you, B”_ and _“Please don’t replace me okay?”_   from Veronica and well wishes from their family, they left Riverdale without looking back.

 

She was currently clearing the mess underneath their bed when she noticed a black box, taking it and bringing it out to the living room to check the contents inside of it. She was greeted with a blue photo album, with the words _“forsythe”_ delicately written on the cover. It must be Jughead’s. As much as her hand itched to open it, she decided to keep it closed until Jughead came back, wanting to ask for his permission to look through it.

 

As the clocked ticked, Betty slowly began to finish tidying up the apartment when Lost by Frank Ocean blasted throughout the apartment, suddenly feeling alive enough to dance around. Swaying her hips from side to side as she swept the floor, using random small objects she could find as her mic to sing lipsync into.

 

Jughead trudged down the hallway to their apartment, fishing out his keys as he opened the door quietly, only to find _his beloved Betty_ passionately lipsyncing to some song he was foreign with. She looked mesmerizing, her hair in a bun, strands of her hair stuck on her face due to the sweat. He noticed that she only had his shirt on along with her panties and nothing else and usually it would spark something in him but this time, his heart immediately grew twice as big and he thought that it would explode with happiness and warmth, _she looked so graceful._

 

Betty did not notice that _her beloved Jughead_ was standing in the doorway of their apartment, without his beanie on, admiring her with those big doe eyes she loved so much. His gazes never failed to make her blush even after all this time being with him.

 

“What?” she mumbled shyly, suddenly aware of the minimal clothing that she had on. Jughead slowly closed the door, dropping his jacket and keys to the floor, kicking his shoes aside as he made his way towards Betty, breathing out a _hi baby_ before pulling her in his embrace. Hotdog suddenly ran out of the room and ran towards where Jughead and Betty were standing, barking at his beloved owner, licking his toes continuously as Jughead chuckled.

 

“Hey buddy! I’ve missed you!” exclaimed Jughead as he slowly pulled away from Betty to bend down to meet the height of the sheepdog. Hotdog immediately rolled on his back, awaiting for Jughead to rub his belly. The sight made her vision cloud with tears, it was all so pure and soft, suddenly feeling domestic.

 

Jughead looked up at Betty only to find her walking to him with what seemed like a book in her hands and as she got closer, he realized that oh it was his album full of her pictures that he collected over the years. Betty sat beside him, Hotdog curled up in front of them.

 

“It was tempting to open and see what’s inside since I’ve never seen this before but I thought I’d wait until you came back” said Betty, slowly meeting his eyes.

 

_Shit what if she thinks that I’m a creep?_

 

Was all that echoed in Jughead’s mind slowly growing embarrassed. “I- um I don’t know how you’ll react to the pictures inside but don’t freak out okay?” he managed to say slowly, awaiting for Betty’s reaction as she flipped the album open. She let out a small gasp as she saw what she was greeted with.

 

_Elizabeth Cooper, the light of my life._

 

She read, beginning to flip through the pages of this enigmatic album that Jughead owned, only to unravel more pages of her pictures, along with lines of poetry or quotes that were cliché yet it made her heart swell with an immense amount of happiness. There were pictures of her she’d never seen before, nothing explicit but it was all taken during their most stripped down and intimate moments, where they were themselves.

 

She finally reached the last page, a picture of Jughead and her fell out. It was a picture that Jughead took when they were on the beaten up bus that took them to New York. Betty’s head was resting upon Jughead’s shoulders and he was smiling from ear to ear and It made her stomach flip for the millionth time. She flipped the photograph over to see Jughead’s delicate handwriting.

 

_She was the sound of glass shattering- the sharp ringing in your ears._

_The perpetual motion of a spinning ballerina trapped inside a music box._

_The sad, tinny tune of La Vie en Rose. She was the zigzag in your straight line._

_The absence in your direction._

_She was every turn you took when racing through a hedge maze, against the setting sun._

_She was the tide that came in and out, like the breath of the wounded._

_She was the blood that flowed between heart and head._

_She was the book that was not written._

_The sentence that was not scripted._

_She was the word you wished you could have said._

_-Lang Leav_

 

She didn’t notice the tears that were streaming down her face until Jughead pulled her onto his lap and wiped her tears away with his thumb. “Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked in a timid voice, unsure as to why she was a crying mess, Betty just shook her head and looked at Jughead with all the love and adoration she could muster, grabbing his face and pressing her lips to his.

 

Jughead’s hands fell to her back, pulling her into him leaving no space between them. The only thing that they were able to hear was their mouths moving against each other, heal by tom odell suddenly started playing and Betty took this opportunity to stand up and ask Jughead to slow dance with her, something that she liked to do and something Jughead had grown fond of.

 

Halfway through the song, Betty pulled slightly away from him, saying _“happiness looks good on us Jug.”_

 

/fin (unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr with the handle @elizabthcoopr, come talk to me! :-)


End file.
